Ginny is a bad girl
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Quand Ginny décide de changer et se déchaine, venez lire, attention langage grossier en vue et humour bien sûr, n'oubliez pas les reviews en passant. Ginny, bad girl? Oh yessssssssss


Chapitre 1 : L'année commence bien !

Pour la rentrée de sa 7ième année, Ginny Weasley s'était totalement relookée : teinte en blonde, avec des tenues sexy, Ginny était aussi changer moralement. Elle avait décidée que pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle allait s'éclater et faire n'importe quoi, ses parents s'inquiétaient mais ne savait rien de ce projet. Molly Weasley s'inquiétait de la longueur des jupes de sa fille, mais ne disait rien, Arthur Weasley pensait que ça allait lui passer. Seulement le jour de la rentrée était arriver et Ginny était plus sexy que jamais : elle s'était fait des mèches noires et blondes et elle était habillée avec une minijupe rose fluo et un top fushia. Le tout assorti à se sandales rose pâle.

Ginny flânait sur le quai en attendant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, lorsqu 'elle entendit une voix narquoise derrière elle.

J'espère Weasley que ce n'est pas le nouvel uniforme de Gryffondor, ta tenue donne envie de vomir !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Drago Malefoy, il avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres pendant les vacances et Ginny eut du mal à le reconnaître.

Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais la tu ne vas plus à Poudlard !

Détrompe toi, je suis le nouveau prof de défenses contre les forces du mal...

O h, non, on se retrouve en classe, Weasley, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ton frère et Potter pour te défendre on va s'amuser !

Ne compte pas la dessus ! lança Ginny en s'éloignant.

« Quel con celui-là pensa Hermione »

Elle se hâta pour monter dans le train, et alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment avec Colin Crivey et une bande de Gryffondors.

L'année commence bien soupira-t-elle pour elle-même en se mettant à son aise.

Chapitre 2 : Premier cours !

A l'arrivée, dans la grande salle, Ginny ressentit une vague de nostalgie,Ron,Hermione et Harry n'était plus là et elle était désormais là à la merci de Drago Malefoy. Le nouveau directeur Remus Lupin les accueillit chaleureusement.

Chers élèves bienvenues pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Cet année sera pleine de nouveautés, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs : Miss Granger sera votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Mr Malefoy vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal et Miss Brown vous inculquera les bases de la divination. J'espère que cette année comblera toutes vos espérances... Bien je crois que je vais vous laisser manger.

Lupin se rassit et les plats apparurent sur toutes les tables. Ginny était soulagée, Hermione était aussi professeur à Poudlard et s'était comme un soutien pour elle.

Elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et vit Hermione assise entre Rogue et Malefoy, celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main.

En y répondant Ginny l'a plaignit intérieurement : « Pauvre Hermione, elle est assise entre deux monstres ! »

Mais Hermione ne pensait pas du tout cela, désormais qu'elle était professeur, elle considérait Drago et Rogue comme des collègues et elle s'était promis d'essayer de bien s'entendre avec eux. Malefoy engagea poliment la conversation avec elle :

Alors, Granger...euh professeur, vous êtes satisfaite de votre poste.

Oui, tu peux me tutoyer Malefoy, essayons d'oublier ces querelles maintenant que nous sommes profs proposa gentiment Hermione.

Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire prof Granger ?

Pour me sentir utile, distiller mon savoir et toi ?

D'abord parce qu'on gagne pas mal et que je n'ai pas eu de meilleur proposition.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre et se tourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci lui lança un regard curieux :

Miss Granger, je vous croyais destinée à une plus haute carrière lui souffla-t-il.

Je crois que ce travail est fait pour moi, professeur...balbutia Hermione

Quoi qu'il en soit si vous avez des difficultés avec vos élèves vous saurez où me trouver persifla le professeur de potions.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ginny et ses amis commentaient les nouveaux professeurs :

Ca va nous changer de Macgonagall dit un garçon assis non loin de Ginny.

Je suis sûre qu'Hermione sera plus sympa affirma celle-ci.

Par contre murmura une jeune fille brune, l'arrivée de Malefoy m'inquiète.

Bah ! dit Colin Crivey, il ne pourra pas être pire que Rogue.

Et sur ces commentaires les élèves montèrent se coucher. ...

Le lendemain matin, Ginny regarda son emploi du temps avant de descendre dans la grande salle.

Lundi Mardi mercredi

Métamorphose Potions Défenses contre...

Potions Potions Histoire de la magie

Défenses contre les forces du mal Métamorphose Métamorphose

Botanique Permanence

REPAS REPAS Après-midi

Divination Histoire de la magie LIBRE

Soins aux créatures magiques Etude de runes

Permanence Défense contre les forces du mal

Jeudi vendredi

Divination Métamorphose

Botanique Métamorphose

Potions Histoire de la magie

Soins aux créatures magiques Potions

REPAS REPAS

Permanence Défense contre les forces du mal

Défenses contre ... Permanence

Entraînement Quidditch Permanence

Ah là, là, c'est galère s'exclama-t-elle en voyant toutes ces heures de potions et défenses contre les forces du mal.

Le premier cours était celui de métamorphose, Ginny se demandait qu'elle serait la méthode d'enseignement d'Hermione. Celle-ci attendait ses élèves de pied ferme :

Bonjour à tous leur dit-elle, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse je suppose, je serai charger cette année de vous apprendre la métamorphose. Vous pourrez m'appeler par mon prénom, vous avez des questions ?

Une main se leva, celle de Ginny.

Oui, Ginny ?

Est-ce que toi et Harry vous sortez toujours ensemble ?

Toute la classe éclata de rire. Hermione rouge comme un pivoine s'écria :

Cela suffit, Ginny, je ne t'ai pas autorisée à me tutoyer que je sache, je te donne une retenue.

Ginny ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, mais Hermione le vit :

Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, la retenue se déroulera avec moi et aussi le professeur Malefoy et le professeur Brown !

Ginny sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir, retenue aussi avec Malefoy, qui avait juré de lui faire payer pour son frère. Décidément Hermione ne tournait pas rond !

Quel premier cours soupira Ginny en sortant.

Chapitre 3 : cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et retenue...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et se rangèrent devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves inquiets chuchotaient entre eux. Malefoy arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et semblait préoccupé. A peine furent-ils installés dans la classe qu'il commença à leur crier dessus :

Alors, j'ai appris qu'il y avait des éléments perturbateurs dans cette classe... en disant cela il fixait Ginny. Je vous préviens, dans ma classe il est hors de question que quiconque vienne troubler le cours...

Juste à ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrez lança sèchement Malefoy.

Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

Tu n'aurais pas une craie demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Il prit un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux :

Bien sûr, attends.

Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un bâton de craie neuf.

Voilà, lança t-il en lui remettant l'objet.

Merci dit Hermione, désolée d'avoir interrompu le cours...

Ce n'est rien.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie Malefoy reprit son air vandicatif :

Je disais donc, je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher d'enseigner, est-ce clair ?

OUI !!! répondirent en cœur tous les élèves.

Bien, commençons la leçon...

Laissons le cours se dérouler, Malefoy ne leur fit rien faire de passionnant.

A la sortie du cours, Ginny interpella Lory, sa meilleure amie :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il on tous après moi...

Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir ça à Hermione, c'est la solidarité des profs...

Ce n'est pas normal, Malefoy déteste Hermione et vice-versa...

Je ne sais pas. Tu verras bien en retenue.

Ouais.

...

A 7h, Ginny se rendit dans la salle de métamorphose pour sa retenue. Hermione s'y trouvait en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et Lavande Brown :

- Ah, Ginny tu es arrivée, assieds-toi ! Lança Hermione dès qu'elle la vit.

- Miss Weasley, nous vous avons préparé du travail dit Malefoy en la regardant sournoisement.

Lavande Brown, elle ne disait rien, elle semblait avoir été forcée à venir. Hermione distribua une dizaine de feuilles à Ginny et lui souffla :

Tu as deux heures pour le faire.

C'est dégeulasse ! s'écria Ginny. J'aurai jamais fini !

Vous vous plaignez, Weasley demanda Malefoy en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione comme pour la soutenir.

Non monsieur se força à répondre Ginny.

Bien dit Drago.

Lui et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à la table réservée aux professeurs, Lavande Brown préféra aller se remaquiller mais au bout d'une heure elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Hermione et Drago discutaient et ne s'en étaient pas aperçu.

Alors Hermione ça te plait te jouer les tyrans ?demanda Drago en plaisantant.

Je suis bien obligée...

Tu ne t'en sors pas très bien, si tu as besoin de moi pour surveiller Weasley !

Je voulais avoir de la compagnie et puis, elle semble te prendre plus au sérieux que moi...

Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas mal finalement...

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je crois que tu me plais.

Sans rire.

Dommage que Weasley soit là... murmura Drago.

On n'a qu'à laisser Lavande la surveiller.

Drago se tourna pour appeler Lavande mais elle n'était pas là.

Où est-ce qu'elle est passée cette conne ?demanda-t-il.

Je crois qu'on a encore une heure à passer avec Ginny.

Pffui... T'aurais dû prendre Rogue !

Pas lui il est trop chiant...

Mais au moins y se casse pas au bout de 5 minutes !

Peut-être.

Pendant ce temps-là Ginny noircissait des tas de pages, mais ne vous y trompé pas, elle les couvrait de conneries. Et du coin de l'œil elle surveillait ses deux profs, elle avait compris qu'il se passait un truc entre eux. « Ils ont plus qu'à s'embrasser pensa-t-elle en les voyant rire ensemble, et où elle est l'autre, Trelawney junior... »

Ginny décida qu'elle en ferait bavé à Hermione et Drago, toutes les bêtises elle les ferait et tant pis s'ils y laissaient leurs postes !

« Il ont vraiment l'air con songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle les vit se frôler la main. »

Hermione et Drago discutaient encore mais semblaient avoir oublié la présence de Ginny.

Dis moi franchement Drago, je te plais ?

Ouais !!

Alors pourquoi Harry m'a jetée ?

Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ?

Ouais !

Il est pédé !

Quoi ?

Il m'a déclaré sa flamme l'année dernière...

Je m'en doutais, je le savais, ça ne se pouvait...

Hermione ! Hermione ! Je déconne !

Enfoiré !

Là j'en ai marre, murmura Ginny, je me tire pendant qu'ils sont entrain de planer.

Et vite, elle ramassa ses affaires et laissa cette inscription sur la table : Salut, les tourtereaux, je me casse, j'ai pas que ça à faire vous mater !!!

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle claqua la porte qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle n'était plus là.

Ca ça se payera, Weasley, cria Malefoy, quand il vit l'inscription.

Chapitre 4 : La revanche des professeurs

Je me demande ce qui arrive à Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione

On dirait qu'elle te déteste , tu vois une bonne raison ?

Non, vraiment, à part...

A part ?

Peut-être qu'elle aime encore Harry...

En tout cas, il faut nous vengés ! Elle fait trop chier Weasley !

Elle s'imagine qu'on flirtait...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée chercher !

Il ne faut pas que la rumeur...

Ouais, faudra plus qu'on se parle...

Au revoir ! dit Hermione en voulant s'en aller de la salle.

Mais Drago l'attrapa par le bras :

Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Quoi ?

Mon baiser...

Et sur ce il l'embrassa !

Hermione répondit ardemment à l'appel de ses lèvres, puis lorsqu'il respirèrent enfin elle s'exclama :

Maintenant la rumeur sera vraie !

Tant mieux ?

Tant mieux.

Ils se séparèrent là sans se douter qu'un élève avait tout vu. Colin Crivey, se dépêcha de remonter dans son dortoir et s'efforça d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais il ne pouvait pas tout oublier.

« - Putain, me voilà en route pour deux heures de potions...murmura Ginny à sa meilleure amie.

Pauvre Ginny, Rogue et si horrible... soupira Lory.

Le maître des potions les accueillit plus que froidement :

Sortez parchemins et plumes, nous allons noter les ingrédients de la potion de désintégration, et n'oubliez rien, je ramasserais vos feuilles à la fin de l'heure, si vous oubliez ne serais-ce que la moindre virgule, je vous mets zéro ! vociféra Rogue.

Toute la classe soupira mais personne ne dit rien. Pendant que le professeur dictait Ginny lui faisait des doigts d'honneur, et au lieu de copier ses ingrédients elle nota ce qui lui passait par la tête :

Ingrédients pour la potion de désintégration :

Une pincée de merde

De la poudre de Rogue

500g de prof débile

10 grains de vieux con

Un quart de nez crochu

Préparation :

Prenez le quart de nez crochu, coupez-le en 2, faites bouillir de l'eau, jetez-y le nez crochu, concassez les grains de vieux con, mélangez avcc les 500g de prof débile et mettez dans le chaudron, lorsque la mixture prend une teinte bleue, mettez-y la poudre de Rogue et pour finir après avoir attendu 5 minutes ajoutez la pincée de merde, laissez mijoter ¼ d'heure et la potion est prête.

Ginny fut satisfaite du résultat et tendit la copie au prof d'un air angélique. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille puis son visage passa du blanc au vert puis au rouge.

MISS WEASLEY !!! VOUS AVEZ OSER ! CELA VA VOUS COUTER CHER, TRES CHER !

Il saisit Ginny par le bras et la traîna dehors.

VOUS ALLEZ VOIR, JE VOUS EMMENE CHEZ MISS GRANGER, ET J'AIME AUTANT VOUS DIRE QUE SI VOUS AVIEZ ETE A SERPENTARD...

Il continua à la tirer par le bras tout le long du couloir.

Mais professeur...

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYIIEZ QUE J'ALLAIS ETRE INDULGENT, MISS WEASLEY, VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER TOUTE VOTRE VIE, SI CA NE TENAIT QU'A MOI VOUS CROUPIRIEZ DEJA AU FOND D'UN CACHOT !!!

ESPERONS QUE MISS GRANGER, NE SOIS PAS TROP LAXISTE...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose Rogue frappa à la porte, et l'on entendit à l'intérieur des bruits de pas précipités, puis Hermione cria :

Attendez, 5 minutes !

Enfin elle vint ouvrir un peu échevelée, Ginny devina que Drago ne devait pas être loin...

Professeur Rogue ? s'enquit Hermione.

Je vous amène Miss Weasley, regardez ce qu'elle a fait dit Rogue en lui tendant la feuille.

Ginny remarqua qu'Hermione se retenait de rire néanmoins, elle était contente de pouvoir coincer Ginny.

Bien, professeur, laissez la là, je vais la punir comme elle le mérite...

Si vous avez besoin Miss Granger... commença Rogue.

Merci professeur, mais je m'en sortirais, encore merci et au revoir

Au revoir !

Hermione fit entrer Ginny dans la salle et celle-ci vit que Drago se prélassait sur un canapé qui n'était pas la habituellement.

Encore toi Weasley murmura-t-il en la voyant.

Et alors et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Non, non, non, on ne parle pas ainsi à un professeur !

Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy et lui murmura à l'oreille : - Je crois que l'on tiens notre revanche, Miss Weasley a fait une grosse bêtise...

Alors il faut une retenue...

Mieux, des travaux d'intérêt général !

Ginny s'exclama :

Alors, vous allez me faire quoi ?

D'abord dit Hermione, demain tu viens en retenue et ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine...

Merde !

Puisque c'est comme ça une semaine de plus lança Malefoy

Toi t'es pas mon directeur de maison !cria Ginny

Tu veux 15 jours de plus ? demanda Hermione

Nan !!

Et après les retenus tu nettoieras des pièces du châteaux, tu aideras Mr Rusard qui se fait vieux...

Salops !

Et quelques choses de plus...Tu peux t'en aller maintenant !

Lorsqu 'elle sortit Ginny claqua la porte tellement fort que tout les carreaux alentours se brisèrent.

Ca vous me le payerez au centuple s'écria-t-elle quand elle se fut un peu éloigné.

Chapitre 5 : contre-attaque avec l'aide de Colin Crivey

Tu ne crois pas que j'ai été trop dure ? demanda Hermione lorsque Ginny fut partie.

Non... murmura Malefoy.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny folle de rage maugréait contre Hermione et Drago.

- Je vais devoir les buter...


End file.
